


Face reveal

by Dare_devil



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Comfort, Confessing Feelings, Kind of fluff at the end, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dare_devil/pseuds/Dare_devil
Summary: Matt wants to feel Frank’s face.





	1. Chapter 1

“Frank?” Frank lifted his head up from looking down at the gun on Matt’s coffee table to Matt sitting in the opposite end of the couch his suit still on. 

Frank was well aware of red’s identity, his voice sounded oh so familiar in the Court room when he called him Frank. It was no surprise when the ‘devil of hells kitchen’ finally removed the helmet in front of him and put on his glasses to reveal none other than one of his lawyers. Even though Frank knew who he was, it was still a mystery to him about him, how he does what he does even though he’s blind? Matt told him that ‘he sees in many different ways’ but it still baffled him that he could do so much. 

After everything they kind of began working together, helping each other with little things here and there. In a way Frank kind of enjoyed Red’s company, made him feel a way he has not felt in a very long time. 

“Can I touch your face?” Frank paused at the question “what do you mean can you touch my face?” Matt chuckled at Frank’s surprise “so I know what you look like, it gives me an idea...I’ve touched Foggy’s face before and a few others...I’d like to know the face behind the man who chained me to the roof” Explained Matt, a smirk appearing on his face at the last sentence. 

He heard Frank sigh before muttering a small grumble “fine but I’m warning ya red, it ain’t a pretty sight” he responded as he placed his belongings to the side so Matt could sit on the coffee table in front of him. Matt removed his gloves before he slowly reached up to remove the helmet off his head.

Matt could hear Frank’s heartbeat increase in speed a little as he removed the helmet, placing it down on the table before sliding closer to him. He could feel Frank’s eyes on him as he reached his hands forward before he gently touched his face. Frank closed his eyes as he felt Matt gently place his fingers on his eye lids before making his way around his eyes towards his nose “you’ve broke your nose 18 times” he said as he felt his nose before brushing his fingers along his jawline and around his cheeks, Frank scoffed at red’s accuracy to how many times he had broke his fucking nose, he had lost count himself.

Frank slowly opened his eyes again as he looked at the man in front of him, Matt kept his concentration on Frank’s face as his fingers continued to gently inspect his face a smirk appeared on his face as he now trailed his fingers from the back on his neck, around his ears and up to his hair. “What?” Asked Frank as he raised an eyebrow “well you said it wouldn’t be a pretty sight....you’re a handsome man Frank” he responded with a smirk. Matt could feel Frank’s face go a little warm.  
“You’re bullshiting me red” he scoffed. Matt let out a soft chuckle “I think you’re the one bullshiting me” he responded causing what to Frank felt like his heart doing flips. They were silent for a minute as he retrieved his fingers away before keeping his eyes on Frank, even though he couldn’t see he could feel tension radiating off them both. 

“Listen I...I have some things I need to take care of, if anything comes up I’ll let you know” Matt was actually surprised with himself that he felt a little disappointed that Frank was leaving. “Ok...see you soon Frank”  
“See you soon red” he said as he got up out off his seat to leave. 

Matt stood up as he listened to Frank make his way to the door but that’s when he heard the footsteps stop before they even reached the door. He could hear Frank’s heartbeat increasing a little in speed, nervous? Anxious? He listened to Frank slowly turn back around and the sound of his footsteps getting louder as he made his way back over to him. This made Matt feel nervous, everything about this felt strange. Frank’s body language, the sound of his heartbeat and the tension between them as Frank finally got closer to him. 

Matt felt like he could feel his heartbeat thumping in his chest as Frank pulled Matt close to him, his breathing shakey as his rough hand reached up to caress his cheek, Matt already felt like his skin was on fire as the hand on his cheek slowly traveled to the back of his head. He kept still as Frank kept his eyes on him as if debating what to do, the possibilities of what could happen at this moment and after. That’s when he felt Frank pull him forward and their lips finally touched. Everything around him felt muffled out, the only thing he could focus on was the feeling of Frank’s lips against his.

Matt could feel Frank’s breath hot and heavy as he pulled away. He could feel Frank’s eyes on him, trying to read Matt’s reaction, that’s when he leaned forward and captured Frank’s lips with his again. He reached his hands up to Frank’s short hair and pulled him closer to him as he felt his hands wrap around his waist. 

Frank pulled away from his lips again before they gently pressed against his throat. Matt’s eyes fluttered shut as a soft gasp left his lips. He could feel Frank’s lips against the beating pulse in his throat, his lips and hands surprisingly gentle “Frank” he gasped as he gripped a little tighter on his hair. 

He felt Frank’s hands reach up to the straps of his suit, fingers nervously fumbling with the straps “how the?” He muttered as he pulled away from his neck. Matt chuckled before unbuckling the straps on his suit before Frank reached his hands forward and pulled the suit off. Matt reached forward pulling Frank’s jacket off and letting it slide onto the floor before reaching out and taking Frank’s hand, leading him to his bedroom. 

As soon as the entered the room, Matt quickly made his way over to the bed, falling back on the soft silk sheets as he pulled Frank down with him, lips connected. Frank’s hand reached up to caress his cheek as he deepened the kiss. Every touch from Frank, every gentle graze of his scars, it felt like his body was burning, like every touch was sending shivers down to were he needed to be touched most. 

Matt felt a whine leave his throat as Frank moved away “we’ve got all night red” he chuckled as he heard the sound of his shirt dropping somewhere onto the floor before sound of his belt being unbuckled.  
That’s when he felt Frank leaning over him again, lips on his again. Matt felt his heartbeat begin to quicken as he felt Frank’s hand teasingly travel down his body slowly making it’s way to his underwear. 

Matt felt the air leave his lungs as he felt Frank’s hand reach into his underwear and grab his cock. Matt pulled away from his lips and moaned out loud. Frank bit his lip as he watched the boy beneath him.  
He watched how his eyes squeezed shut and his plump lip quiver as moans escaped his lips. “You look so good red” Frank whispered, his voice sending pleasuring chills down his body as he felt Frank harshly pull his underwear down to get more of him. 

Matt felt confusion wash over him as Frank had suddenly stopped what he was doing. He heard him get up onto his knees on the bed and Matt worried that he changed his mind about the situation, that he was going on be left there naked and humiliated. That’s when he heard Frank grunt as he gripped his thigh and pulled him up so that his leg was hooked onto Frank’s shoulder. 

Oh so that’s what he had planned...Matt moaned embarrassing loud as he felt Frank’s tongue against his hole. “F-Frank” he moaned out as his back arched at the feeling. His tongue teasingly circled around his hole before slowly prodding inside. Matt tilted his head to the side as he moaned out, this felt amazing, he doesn’t know how it would feel for someone who could see but for him? His senses were heightened every touch made him tremble and shake with pleasure. He gasped out loud as Frank’s tongue moved away before it was quickly replaced with a finger slowly entering him. It felt like a burning sensation as his finger slowly stretched him before Frank’s tongue returned as his finger began to slowly pump him. 

As Frank found that smooth area what would make Matt feel ever so good he pressed down hard. Matt gasped, moaning out as his toes curled and this thighs began to tremble at the feeling. He could feel Frank’s smirk before he entered another finger, keeping his tongue away so that he could watch the man against him unwind. 

“How far are you red?” His raspy voice sending pleasuring chills.  
“W-what?”  
“You close red?” He Asked in a teasing tone. Matt nodded his head before he heard a chuckle in Frank’s throat.  
“Cum for me” the whispered demand making his body feel like it was on fire.  
“B-but we haven’t-“  
“Like I said” he started as he pulled is fingers out causing a whimper to escape his lips before he moved Matt’s leg away and placed him back down on the bed again.  
“We have all night, let me see you, let me see you cum Matthew” he whispered his voice low and deep as the plunged his fingers back in causing Matt to cry out, head tilting back and Frank’s teasing lips kissed his thighs as his fingers continued to pound that spot inside him that made him feel so good. 

He moaned out, his body trembling as he came. His body felt weak and overstimulated, he grabbed Frank’s arm, stopping him as he went to continue. “It h-hurts I need a m-minute” he whispered out causing Frank to gently pull out before climbing on top of Matt and pulling him into a kiss as Frank’s hands gently caressed his overstimulated body. 

Matt trailed his fingers down Frank’s body feeling the scars and defined muscle as he made his way down to his boxers. His fingers gripped the elastic before pulling them down leaving them both exposed to each other. His fingers gently gripped the base of his cock and he could feel the heat radiating off him. Frank gasped, pulled his lips away from Matt’s as he rested his head on his shoulder as Matt began to gently pump him.  
He felt Frank’s fingers grip his sides as Frank’s lips made his way to his. 

Frank harshly moved Matt’s hand away as he spat on his hand, pumping himself a few times before he lead his cock to his entrance. As he slowly began to push in, the feeling was painful as he was being stretched, Frank gripped his thigh and hooked his leg over his hip. They paused, panting for breath, lips barley touching as Frank pushed all the way inside him. They lay there for a minute, taking everything in as Matt adjusted to the feeling, pulling Frank into a kiss, fingers in his hair before he gently brought his hips up, gasping at the feeling of Frank inside him. Frank’s breath shuddered at the tight intense feeling of Matt around him before he slowly pulled out before pushing back in. 

Matt let out a soft moan, eyes closed and head tilting back as Frank pulled out before pushing back in with more force. He felt like his whole body was on fire, the feeling on Frank uncomfortably close to him, lips on his neck the feeling of his body pushed against his and the feeling of his cock inside him. But Matt didn’t want to feel anything else apart from this, Frank’s fingers dug into his side as he angled to hit at that spot from before that made him feel so good, he cried out, back arching and head tiled back, neck exposed to Frank as he continued slamming into the spot over and over again. 

When Matt was chained to the roof, Frank with a gun to his head never did he think that the Punisher would be fucking him in his bed. But it felt so good as he pulled himself up a little meeting his thrusts, pressing his lips to Frank’s shoulder and up his neck causing him to gently moan in his ear. Matt could feel Frank’s cock begin to pulsate and the heat radiate off it, he was close he could feel him, he himself felt close too. 

“You close? Cum for me Frank, I wanna feel you inside me” he whispered, lips inches apart as Frank softly gasped. Whimpers escaped Matt’s throat as Frank moved with more force and speed desperate for release and Matt’s. “F-Frank!” He cried out, fingers gripping onto his hair as he came for a second time that night. He brought his lips to Frank’s as he continued to fuck him though his orgasm causing his body to radiate with heat at the overstimulation that felt so good. And that’s when he felt the hot heavy feeling as Frank released inside of him.

They stayed there for a minute as they both caught their breath before Frank slowly pulled out of him. Matt whimpered at the overstimulated feeling and Frank muttered soft apologies. Matt looked up at Frank as he didn’t move from above him. He could hear his heartbeat increase and a heavy feeling from his chest, Frank’s breathing came out shallow and almost like a whimper. “Frank?” He Called out softly looking up at him. 

That’s when he felt something wet drip onto his chest and shakey breaths from Frank. That’s when he came to the realisation, he must have been Frank’s first since.......

“Hey it’s ok” he whispered as he sat up and pulled Frank close to him. “It’s ok Frank” he whispered as Frank rested his head on Matt’s shoulder as sobs left him. Matt closed his eyes as he felt Frank wrap his arms around him as he continued to quietly sob.  
“It’s ok Frank” he whispered again in reassurance as he pressed a kiss to Frank’s temple. 

They stayed there for while Frank feeling comforted by the feeling of Matt with him, he hasn’t cried on anyone’s shoulder since the death of his family but something about him...something made him tell red in the graveyard about his family, something about him gave him comfort...even if he did annoy him with his no killing talk.  
“This is embarrassing” muttered Frank breaking the silence once the tears began to stop.  
“No it’s not, I get it” Whispered Matt as they stayed in position they were in.  
“I just want to know that I didn’t do this for a hook up...I...I do have feelings for you red, didn’t think I’d have feelings for anyone after everything...until I got to know ya” he explained as he pulled away to face Matt.  
“And here we are” he responded with a soft smile.  
“I have feelings too Frank...I guess in a way our pain has brought us together” he said as Frank gently combed his fingers through Matt’s hair.  
“Stay tonight, we don’t have to sleep...we can just talk, if that’s what you want” he suggested. Frank slowly nodded his head before looking up at him again.  
“Okay” he whispered before their lips touched again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after, just an excuse to write more Frank x Matt smut ;)

Matt slowly opened his eyes as he heard the sound of birds chirping. It was peaceful and quiet in his apartment as he felt his body in a sleepy haze sinking into the silk sheets. 

As Matt went to turn around he realised he wasn’t alone, that someone else was in his bed and that’s when he remembered....Frank. It began to hit him what happened, he felt Frank’s face and the next thing he knows they had sex. But it wasn’t just sex sure they both had frustrations that the let out but it was more than that...there was emotion behind it not feelings you would get from a one night stand. It was a feeling were they just wanted to be in that moment forever, just the two of them and no one else. It meant a lot to Frank too, he cried on his shoulder and confessed he had feelings for Matt after. They spent most of the night after talking about anything and everything before falling asleep.

Matt turned around to face Frank, he was fast asleep, he could hear the soft sounds of his breathing as he slept peacefully, made Matt wonder when was the last time Frank actually got rest? And even himself? He reached his hand forward, softly combing his fingers through the curls of his soft hair. After a couple of minutes Frank began to stir in his sleep causing Matt to retrieve his hand back. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you” softly apologised Matt.  
“No...it’s nice” Muttered Frank in a sleepy haze. Matt softy chuckled before bringing his fingers back to Frank’s hair.   
“So...last night” started Matt as he continued to comb his fingers through Frank’s hair.  
“I meant what I said red, I do have feeling for you” he said as he opened his eyes to look up at Matt. Matt is an attractive guy, Frank admits that he was surprised about his appearance once he realised he was the devil of Hell’s Kitchen in the court room he had suddenly felt this attraction once he realised who he was even though he had yet to see under the glasses. Once he finally saw him without his glasses he knew he was screwed and whatever attraction or feelings he had for the blind vigilante he was in deep.

“I have feelings too” Whispered Matt before giving a soft smile.   
“So...are we dating now or?” Asked Frank nervously, avoiding eye contact.  
“If you want us too” Said Matt, his voice so soothing and soft.  
“Yeah...I’d like that” Whispered Frank causing Matt to softly smile. 

Frank reached his fingers up and brushed them across the soft skin of Matt’s arms. The touch was so soft and delicate but still caused pleasuring chills to travel down his body. Frank looked up at Matt as he heard a soft gasp leave his lips. He moved his fingers away as thoughts began to enter his mind of all the things he could do right here and now. 

He put one of his fingers into his mouth before gently pushing Matt down onto the bed as he leaned over him. Matt knew what was going to happen by the sound of Frank’s heartbeat and the smell of arousal in the air, he felt his own body start to heat up and the feeling of excitement at what he was about to experience again. Frank’s hand travelled down his back, Matt bit his lip as he felt his finger slowly circling round his hole.

“Still open for me Red?” He whispered before slowly entering a finger into him causing Matt to moan out, fingers gripping Frank’s arms. Matt closed his eyes, tilting his head to the side as Frank leaned down, lips ghosting over his throat while slowly pumping his finger inside him. 

“You look so good red” he whispered into his ear “if only you could see yourself” Matt moved his head back, brushing his nose against Frank’s before leaning up to claim his lips with his. He moaned out breaking the kiss as Frank entered another finger inside him.

Matt closed his eyes, fingers gripping in Frank’s hair as he felt Frank hit that spot that made him feel so good. Frank bit his lip as he watched the sight beneath him, who would have thought it eh? That the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen would look so delicious, all he wanted to do was mark his body and mark him as his so that no one else would think to try. 

Frank claimed his throat again and began to kiss and mark his neck. “F-Frank” moaned out Matt, gripping tighter onto his hair. As Frank removes his fingers Matt felt a whine leave his throat causing Frank to softly chuckle. Frank looked down at Matt as he felt the lawyer’s hands grip tighter onto his arms before pushing him down onto the bed as Matt flipped them over, now straddling him. 

“You gonna just sit there or are you gonna do something red?” Asked Frank with a smirk. Matt leaned down capturing Frank’s lips with his. He groaned against his lips as Frank gripped the back of his hair and slowly sat up, Matt still in Frank’s lap. Matt reached his hand back, wrapping his hand around Frank’s cock as he slowly pumped it, Frank let out soft moans against Matt’s lips before he pulled his lips away and pressed them to Frank’s throat, gently kissing, biting and sucking on a sensitive area on his neck. Matt decided he was going to make a mental note of Frank’s sensitive areas, he could feel the way his body slightly trembled against Matt’s lips and the speed of his pulse as Matt marked the sensitive area on his neck. 

Matt moved his hand away before lining up against the head of Frank’s cock before slowly pushing down. Frank watched the sight of Matt, sweat beginning to form a little on his forehead, fingers digging into Frank’s thighs the way his eyes closed and he bit his lip to quiet the groans that escaped his lips as all of Frank entered him. 

Matt let out a shuddering breath as he waited for himself to adjust before slowly lifting himself up and slowly pushing back down. “S-shit you feel so good red” he groaned against Matt’s lips as he pulled him close before pressing his lips to his. Frank clutched onto Matt before turning them over so that Matt was on his back and Frank was above him. 

Frank gripped Matt’s thigh as he hooked it over his hip as he began to thrust deep and hard into him. “F-Frank” he moaned out, fingers digging into his back as Frank hit that spot inside him over and over again.   
“I’ve got you baby” Whispered Frank as he nuzzled the side of Matt’s face, lips ghosting over his neck, threatening to leave more marks. The sound of the slight hitch in Frank’s voice, he way his fingers tightly gripped Matt’s body sent pleasuring chills down his body. 

Matt pulled Frank into a kiss as he ran his fingers through his hair he could feel his body building up as he got closer to release. “F-Frank I-I’m” He panted, hiding his face in the crook of Frank’s neck.   
“That’s it red, cum for me” groaned Frank as he wrapped his hand around Matt’s cock as he thrusted harder into him. 

Matt felt his body burning up and began to tremble, toes curling as he released into Frank’s hand moaning and gasping at the feeling. “Cum for me Frank” he moaned as Frank continued to ride him through his orgasm. Matt ran his tongue hot and wet up Frank’s neck as his pulse quickened, his breath hitching at the feel of Matt’s tongue, the sound bringing pleasure to his ears as Frank moaned out, releasing inside him, fingers gripping the body beneath him as he rode out his orgasm. He gave himself and Matt a minute to calm down before slowly he pulled out of Matt remembering how overstimulated Matt probably feels being as gentle as he could. 

Frank leaned down pressing his forehead against Matt’s at the lawyer began to chuckle. “What?” Asked Frank with a huge smile on his face.   
“That was amazing” Responded Matt causing Frank to laugh before leaning down to kiss his cheek. 

“Yeah I could definitely get used to this” Said Frank as he combed his finger through Matt’s hair.   
“Who would have thought it?....after you chained me to the roof when we first spoke...to this, us...together” said Matt softly as he gently took one of Frank’s hands and placed a soft kiss.  
“It funny how that happens” Said Frank softly before leaning down to kiss Matt.

As they pulled away Frank lay down in the bed, head resting by Matt’s shoulder and one arm draped across his body. “Call in sick today” Muttered Frank.  
“We’ve has a long night” smirked Frank.


End file.
